Main Story/4
Part 1 Akutagawa's black coat begins to writhe and transform into something. The tip of the black tendril was a beast-like visage that almost resembled a face. Atsushi, who was sleeping on a bed in the detective agency, opens his eyes. Kunikida sits in a chair by the bed. He looks at his journal, with his glasses resting on his forehead. Atsushi sits up in bed. Atsushi remembers his leg being severed by Akutagawa's black beast, Rashoumon. Atsushi begins to remember what happened. He remembered Naomi being shot by Higuchi, and her blooded body hitting the ground. He remembered Tanizaki losing control and using his Light Snow ability to try and kill Higuchi, only to be put down in a single blow from Akutagawa. Tanizaki tries to get away, but his arms and legs have been restrained and he cannot move. She moves closer to Tanizaki, and for some reason removes her own shirt. Kunikida continues to read his journal calmly. Kunikida turns the page of his journal. Kunikida flips his journal in the correct position, and slowly stands up. He then proceeds to scream at Atsushi. Atsushi hangs his head, as if bothered by something. Kunikida heads towards the door of the infirmary. Part 2 A middle-aged man with a monocle, Hirotsu, stands with is back to the wall of a dimly lit alley. After some time, he casually puts a cigarette in his mouth, and goes to light it... Hirotsu puts away his cigarettes and lighter upon hearing the echo of footsteps in the alleyway. Just as he abandons his cigarette, a man dressed in black appears at his side. Hirotsu head towards a warehouse, with a group of ten men clad in black behind him. They appear to be under Hirotsu's command. Upon reaching the steel doors, Hirotsu issues a single order to them. The men clad in black do as they are told. Hirotsu stands in front of the steel doors and slowly closes his eyes. He then gently places his right hand on the doors. As if hit by something, the doors are torn off their hinges and blasted into the warehouse. Inside the crate-filled warehouse were roughly 20 workers. They appeared to be unloading and organizing the contents of the crates. The workers enter a state of caution as the men clad in black pour through the door-less entrance. While he is still speaking, one of the workers takes a steel pipe and goes to smash it across the back of Hirotsu's head. However, Hirotsu catches the power-filled blow from the steel pipe effortlessly with his fingertips. The next instant, the worker and the pipe in his hand are blasted across the warehouse. The worker who was blasted across the room looks at the steel pipe in horror. It was twisted and contorted. Hirotsu places his hand on the workers shoulder, and immediately the mans body begins to twist and contort itself in the same manner as the steel pipe. The other workers stare dumbfoundedly at the butchery of the body as it falls to the ground. Hirotsu take out a cigarette and places it his mouth, and lights it this time. He calmly inhales, and then breathes out a cloud of smoke. The moment Hirotsu utters these words, roughly ten of the men clad in black step forward and open fire with machine guns. Not even bothering to look back, Hirotsu walks out of the warehouse as the workers are torn apart by bullets.. Outside the warehouse, Hirotsu listens to the echoes of screams and gunfire as he enjoys another cigarette. Part 3 Atsushi, who had just recovered, was now out of bed. The sound of an explosion captures his attention. Upon looking out the window, Atsushi sees smoke rising from the port. The warehouse that Hirotsu just assaulted had exploded, and was left in ashes. Smoke still billowed from the remains, and the police were investigating the area. Some local citizens were watching from afar. Among them was Atsushi. Atsushi begins to imagine Port Mafia kicking down the doors of the detective agency and shooting everyone inside. Atsushi lingers in place. In front of him was a telephone booth, and it its glass Atsushi could see his own reflection. In a dimly lit office sits a woman. Her phone begins to ring, and she answers it. Atsushi hangs up without responding. On the other end of the silent line, Higuchi thinks for a moment and then stands up. She issues an order to the man clad in black who was stationed outside. Part 4 Carrying his bag on his shoulder, Atsush descends the stairs with a determined expression on his face. He runs into Kunikida, who just exited the elevator with a large amount of documents in his arms. Atsushi ignores him and tries to continue down the stairs. Atsushi stops and turns around. Atsushi continues down the stairs and leaves. Even in the middle of the day, the alley between the high-rise buildings was dark and gloomy. The man with the monocle, Hirotsu, leaned against a wall of that alley. Next to him was a handful of men dressed in black. Hirotsu draws a cigarette and sparks his lighter, but eventually puts the cigarette away. A young man, Tachihara, approaches with a number of men behind him. A shadow lurks behind Tachihara. In the darkest part of the alley stands Gin clad in black. Before he had even finished these words, Gin vanishes from behind Tachihara and appears again right in front of him. Gin had drawn a blade and was pressing it against Tachihara's throat. Tachihara had also drawn his pistol in the blink of an eye and had it aimed at Gin's abdomen. The two glare at each other. The two grudgingly put away their weapons. The sound of a phone ringing interrupts them. It was Hirotsu's phone. Higuchi's face showed a stern expression after she hung up. Part 5 A young girl sits alone in a cell. Akutagawa coughs once before speaking again. Akutagawa's coat transforms into a blade and creeps towards the girl's chest... It stops just before touching her. The girl shows no reaction, and quietly continues to stare at the wall. Hirotsu, Tachihara and Gin approach the entrance of the office. The men clad in black already have the area surrounded. Hirotsu clicks his fingers, and the men clad in black ready their weapons in preparation for the assault. He raises his right hand and presses his fingertips on the office door. The power of Hirotsu's supernatural ability blasts the detective agency's door in. Over a dozen men armed with machine guns storm the office with trained expertise. Tachihara, Gin, and the men clad in black draw their weapons with murderous intensity. Part 6 At that time, intense gunfire broke out in the distance. The people on the street looked in the direction of the gunfire. It was coming from the building of the Armed Detective Agency. Glass bursts from the windows following the gunfire. Atsushi runs as fast as he can back to the agency. Atsushi screams the moment he bursts into the office. But the scene that his scream fell upon... Was Kunikida effortlessly slamming Hirotsu into the floor. Hirotsu lay on the floor in a state of bewilderment at Kunikida's overwhelming combat prowess. Kenji hammers one of the men clad in black with his fists. Tachihara and Gin were already sprawled out pathetically on the floor, completely unconscious. Yosano kicks another one of the men across the room. Ranpo sits at a desk with a pile of unconscious mafia nearby, sipping his Ramune drink. Hirotsu writhes in pain at Kunikida's feet, his arm twisted and locked. Kenji mercilessly throws the mafia assailants out the window one by one. Atsushi began to understand the meaning of Kunikida's words. Overcome by various feelings, Atsushi begins to laugh and cry at the same time. Category:Stories